


【士海】终点站

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, 假面骑士Decade - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 海东大树发现他的能力在消失。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki, 士海 - Relationship, 门矢士/海东大树
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【士海】终点站

**Author's Note:**

> 因为查了一些资料似乎两种都说得通，所以用的是海东大树的穿越空间能力是他自己拥有的而非Diend枪所赋予的，这样的设定。
> 
> dcd本篇背景，一点我流理解和妄想。

海东大树在向下坠落。

半秒前，他刚刚从这座废弃大楼的楼顶往下跳，手里拿着他在这个世界好不容易得来的宝物，也就是导致他一路被追到这座楼顶的罪魁祸首。那些人从楼顶低矮的栏杆边探出头，惊怒交加地往下看，这座楼的楼底满是歪斜的水泥板、钢筋和砖瓦，如果直接摔上去必死无疑。但海东大树就是毫不犹豫地往下跳了，扬起嘴角张开手臂像要拥抱什么：这是他在各个世界里用滥了的伎俩，跳下去之后马上在身后开启穿越空间的银色光屏，直接逃到另一个世界去，彻底摆脱追杀并彻底将宝物据为己有。这是一场危险而引人注目的表演，海东大树对此乐此不疲。

但这一次，他并没有感受到穿越银色光屏时那种水面溢上的冰凉。他仍在原来的世界坠落。

变化陡生，他不得不改变计划，在身体砸向水泥板之前勉强扭过身形，试着将一旁横伸出的钢筋作为踏板以减轻伤害。但他的动作还是太仓促，在蹬过钢筋时大概扭到了脚腕，于是他没能完成空中本该有的转身，摔到一边堆成斜坡的水泥板上，然后滚落下去。他在剧痛中勉强睁开眼，看见他手中的东西咕噜噜地往远离他的方向滚着，最后钻进了一个水泥板和水泥板之间的黑色缝隙中。

啊，我的宝物。他顾不上疼痛从地上慌忙爬起来，朝着那道缝隙跑去。爬起来的同时他听到一阵笑声，很熟悉，熟悉得令人火大，他不用回头都知道，门矢士也来到了这个世界。

而且恐怕把他刚才的窘态从头到尾尽收眼底。

在海东大树此处，宝物高于一切，因此海东大树在从缝隙中掏回宝物并小心地检查了一番，确认宝物除了落了点灰并无大碍后，才终于抬起头重重地瞪了对面的门矢士一眼。他自己没注意自己多狼狈，但门矢士可是看得一清二楚：头发乱得不成样子，浑身上下都因为地上的尘土而灰扑扑的，裸露出来的地方满是擦伤，嘴角青肿。这导致那一瞪眼完全失去了本该有的震慑力，反倒让人想起淋雨小狗的双眼。门矢士难得见到海东大树吃瘪的狼狈相，写在脸上的心情大好，无视身后光夏海谴责的眼神和小野寺雄介“海东先生！”的惊呼，得意地挑着眉毛朝海东大树走过去：

“喂，海东，你该不会是在当了这么久的小偷以后突然良心发现决定以死谢罪，然后跳楼到一半又反悔了吧？”

海东大树有一瞬间的无言，但他马上就恢复了那副游刃有余的样子，微笑着说道：“真过分啊，士。不过这个世界的宝物已经到手了，我也没必要在这里和你纠缠下去。”

“我可没想和你‘纠缠’，只是路过的时候正好看到某个家伙摔下来，所以特地来嘲笑一番而已。”门矢士抱着手，说完就转身走开，“喂，夏蜜柑，小野寺，走了。”

“但是，海东先生不要紧吗……”

“关我们什么事，我们还有别的事要做，可没空管一个自找麻烦的小偷啊。”

海东大树站在原地看着他们越走越远。光夏海在小步追上的同时回过头看他，露出一个有点抱歉的神情。之前追到楼顶的人们终于重新追了下来，从楼的另一侧向他跑来，这一次，银色光屏随着他所想迅速出现在他身后。他向后一步，然后倒在另一个世界柔软的草地上。

在之前被忽略的疼痛重新漫上时，他终于有了能思考方才情形的空当。他现在能来到这个世界，代表他穿越世界的能力应该没有问题，但是为什么在刚才危急的一刻却没能召出银色光屏，导致他落入这样狼狈的结果，他得不出结论。说到底，穿越世界的能力本身就很玄妙，不像一辆坏掉的自行车或者一台发不出声的收音机，只要拆开把出问题的零件修好就可以了。

他又试了试，银色光屏再次迅速地出现在面前，好像半空坠落的意外只是他的错觉而已。跟新到手的宝物应该也无关，穿越世界时他也拿着这件宝物。思来想去，他也无法得出一个哪怕是有些可能性的结论，而疼痛与疲惫又同时敲打着他的脊背，阻止他更多地思考下去。于是他索性决定在暖阳下先睡一觉，醒来之后再去医院把身上的伤处理一下——不知道这个世界的货币是什么样，或许又有几个无辜的路人要遭殃了。

不久之后，当他再见到门矢士时，这个小小的意外已经跟身上痊愈的擦伤被他完全忘在脑后。这段时间中他的能力没出过问题，他也就当那一次是自己的不慎失手，而门矢士更是对他那一次的心路历程一无所知，只当他是从楼上跳下来却没找好落点，并为此再度狠狠地嘲笑了他一次。

海东大树意识到自己的不对劲，是在同样的“失手”又发生了两次之后。一次是意外，两次是偶然，三次就是必然了。计划变更，他将invisible卡片插进diendriver，轻轻松松把茫然四顾的追杀者留在身后。就算没有穿越世界的能力，他摆脱麻烦的本事也多得是，但如果不穿越世界，他就无法将更多的、其他世界的宝物收入囊中。这是他所不喜欢的。

他躲到一个没多少人会注意的角落中，再度试着穿越世界。光屏又自然地出现在他眼前，任他穿过，这反而使他越发困惑。他现在能够确定的就是自己的能力的确出了点问题，不再像以前那样随心而行，而是有点像一个接触不良的灯泡，时不时地就突然闪两下。但灯泡能够由老练的维修工来修复，修复穿越世界的能力的人？海东大树穿越过近百个世界，还从没碰到过这样的人。

至少还能用，总之在关键时候小心些、给自己留条后路就是了，海东大树试着说服自己。从楼上跳下去那法子得暂时收起来，换个稳妥些的、就算能力突然失效也没问题的逃脱方法。只是可惜那样坠落的感觉了，海东大树想着，就觉得有些遗憾。无论是下坠带来的刺激感还是自由感，都是他一等一喜欢的东西。

他背靠着新来到的世界的墙壁，低下头仔细地看着diendriver。这把枪是大修卡的产物，是跟decadriver同等的存在，即便在跟着他进行过那么多次战斗后，依然光亮坚固如新，跟它刚刚被从大修卡里偷出来时一样。他把拇指按上枪身的条形码般的标志，轻轻地从左抚到右。

假面骑士diend也是跟假面骑士decade同等的存在。

不，说起来，diend大概算是decade的前辈也说不定，毕竟他偷出diendriver的时候，还没听说过decadriver这种东西。那个时候的门矢士也还不是现在的假面骑士decade，而是大修卡的首领，无论装束还是气质都跟现在不同，处处透着属于反派的张扬和危险。他跟那个门矢士的交流并不多，虽然他常常盯上麻烦的宝物，但自找麻烦并不是他喜欢的事情，如果可以的话，悄无声息地将宝物带走是他最喜欢的方式。跟敌方组织的首领有过多交流，显然会让自己陷入不必要的麻烦。事实也是，他偷到diendriver之后，就往另一个世界逃得无影无踪了。

实际上，海东大树在偷走diendriver的时候已经做好了那个同样拥有穿越能力的首领追来讨要宝物的准备，但那个人一直没有出现，这简直是计划外的惊喜，于是他心安理得地不断使用diend的能力，穿越世界的能力加diendriver，他偷窃宝物的旅程越发顺利。对他而言，世界的正邪毫无意义，世间只存在宝物与其他两种东西，因此，大修卡也好其他组织也好，他在偷到宝物的那一刻就对它们通通失去了兴趣，也正因此，他在很久之后，才偶然间在某一个无关紧要的世界听说了decadriver，以及大修卡的首领失踪的事情。纯粹出于对decadriver的好奇，他在世界中找到了那个已经失忆了的、被称为“世界破坏者”的青年，并以一种恶作剧般的方式插入了他的旅途。

那个人果然已经认不出他了。不仅如此，从装束到气质都完完全全变了样子，让海东差点以为他只是找到了一个门矢士的双胞胎兄弟。

那个时候的门矢士其实对过去的记忆相当介意，海东大树在长久的观察中发现了这一点，因此，以一副熟知他过去的样子空降在面前，只不过是想要利用这个软肋给自己随便找点乐趣罢了。失去了所有记忆的门矢士接受了他的话，顺便把海参的弱点也一并接纳，但事实上，他们两个在过去并不是熟人，更不是朋友，说是敌人，敌人应该也算不上，只不过是偷窃者和受害者的关系，互相知道姓名，仅此而已。这件事情海东大树不会告诉门矢士，一开始他故意营造这样的错觉是为了满足自己无聊的恶趣味，现在是为什么，他自己也说不清。而且现在门矢士看起来已经不再介意自己失落的过去，跟新的同伴巡游世界并肩战斗，他并不像过去坐在首领宝座上看起来那样孤独。这样的话，海东大树提起已经没人介怀的过去，也显得太突兀了一点。

现在的士应该喊我一声前辈。海东大树漫无目的地想着，顺便打量起这个世界来。

这是一个没有骑士也没有怪人、平静得不可思议的世界。他在这个世界待了几天，发现连一个统治世界、控制人心的组织都没有，人们自由地活着，自由地死去。他躺在公园的长椅上往天空看，琢磨这个世界有没有什么值得抢夺的宝物，独一无二的、只在那个世界里有的宝物。所谓的世界名画、高价艺术品，那是每个世界都会有的东西，海东大树会觉得它们有点收藏价值，也乐于让它们成为自己众多藏品的一部分，但说到底，能代表一个世界灵魂的东西，才是高于一切的、值得用性命追逐的宝物。

这个世界看起来平常得过了头，反而不知道怎样的东西才算是宝物。街头巷尾，也没有流传着“某样神秘宝物”的传说。他试着在几个艺术馆和博物馆转了一圈，并没有找到值得他引发警报装置的东西，最后只好像个普通游客一样出来，躺到长椅上晒太阳。

而且这里没有骑士，没有骑士的力量，门矢士大概也不会来。

海东大树从长椅上坐起来。在他面前，一个孩子拉着气球向母亲跑去，撞进母亲的怀抱中咯咯大笑。两个老人坐在他对面的长椅上，头靠着头微笑着。一群青年在不远处的草地上摊开野餐布，围成一圈欢快地聊着天。海东大树站起来，在注意到这边的惊愕的目光中，微笑着退进了突然出现在身后的光屏。

门矢士对枪声的出现感到意外，但循着源头看去，看见站在高处的海东时，他又不感到意外了。他在对付对面砍下的刀时，甚至还有空余朝海东那边丢出一句：“怎么又是你啊。”海东大树似乎对他的反应也已经习惯，笑了笑就从高处跳下来，跳下同时变身成diend，枪口一甩朝注意到这头的怪人们喷出一圈火力。门矢士虽然一向表现得对海东大树的支援嗤之以鼻，但既然有支援他也没理由拒绝，当机立断将杂兵都甩给了海东和小野寺，自己追向最主要的那家伙去了。

他追了一段，一开始在城市里闹事的主要怪人已经失去了踪影，他只好停下来。身后传来急匆匆的脚步声，是小野寺追了上来，见他停下来，也在离他不远的地方停下脚步气喘吁吁。而更远的后方，是不紧不慢走来的海东，即便变了身脚步还是轻得像猫，大概是当久了小偷的习惯。海东将枪一收，被变身后的皮套挡住的表情就显露出来，他将左手插进一边口袋，微微抬起点下巴看着门矢士，微笑着说：

“把我丢在怪物堆里自己跑掉，真是无情啊，士。”

“不是还有小野寺陪着你吗，不要用弃妇指责薄情男人一样的口吻来指责我啊。”门矢士也解除变身，很明显对海东的话并不买账，“再说了，你突然跑过来，想必又是这个世界有什么宝物被你看上了吧？别给我添麻烦才是啊。”

“这话应该是我说才对吧，要是妨碍我拿到宝物的话，就算是士我也不会手下留情的。先说好，我要找的宝物是传闻中能无中生有的魔术师的帽子，那个东西是我的，你们不许对它出手。”

“什么帽子，我这个吗？”门矢士摘下头顶的礼帽，挑衅般从里头抓出一只鸽子，“看，无中生有，把这个帽子丢给你你就能别烦我了吧？”

一旁的小野寺凑过来，露出惊喜的神情：“哇，阿士，虽然你到这个世界的身份是魔术师，但是真没想到你真的连魔术都会变啊？！”

“那当然。”门矢士相当得意地又从帽子里抓出一朵玫瑰花，“没有我做不好的事情——除了照相以外。”

海东大树冷眼旁观了他们的对话一会儿，终于哼出一声笑，偏开头朝一边轻蔑又无奈地吐出一口气：“阿士，你这种伎俩只能骗过你的观众，想骗过我的眼睛，你还早了八百年呢。”

“你说什么？”

“你这些都是我玩剩下的，不如我来教你怎么变魔术吧。”海东说着，走过去一把抢过门矢士手上的礼帽，从里面扯出长长的、仿佛没有尽头的彩带，在门矢士反应过来之前迅速缠到他头上和脖子上去。接着，大概是因为门矢士绕着彩带的样子太滑稽，海东的心情明显好了起来，他把礼帽扣回门矢士头上，然后抽出门矢士手上的玫瑰花，炫耀般在门矢士面前晃了晃。

“那么，这个，我收下了。”

门矢士目送海东大树拿着玫瑰花走远。玫瑰花随着海东的脚步一颤一颤的，在转角处落下一片花瓣来。

“哦哦，刚才那个，也好厉害啊。”小野寺说，“下次向大树先生请教一下怎么变魔术也行……”

“闭嘴。”门矢士说。

海东大树坐在某家公司的楼顶上往下看，一条腿垂下去晃啊晃。他正下方的街道上正围着一群人，人群中心是一个街头魔术师，从火焰中烧出白蔷薇、小丑鼻子和扑克牌。门矢士无论什么角色都能扮演得像模像样，海东把枪靠在肩头，心想，如果哪个世界让他当摄影师就有意思了。如果真有那么一个世界，就算没有宝物他也要去看一眼。

想到这里，他忽然有些烦躁地皱了皱眉，然后低头看了看自己的掌心。

他那穿越空间甚至能穿越世界的能力，最近越发得不听使唤起来。现在，他已经无法像过去那样随手就能召唤出穿越用的银色光屏，除去随机概率外，还需要他高度集中的注意力和大量的精力，每次成功穿越后，他都像是被抽干了力气般筋疲力尽。普通医院的检查当然查不出这方面的毛病，他在自己的藏品中翻翻找找，无论是所谓包治百病的灵丹妙药还是能修复一切的神奇戒指，都没能解决他的问题。

也许门矢士会知道？毕竟同为在世界间穿梭的旅人，或许门矢士也遇到过相似的情况。

但更大的可能是门矢士也并不清楚，而且于海东本人而言，他并不想让门矢士知道这件事，更不想让门矢士觉得他在求助。他习惯在人前保持一种骄傲的、高高在上的状态，在与自己相似的门矢士前尤甚。既然门矢士知道解决方案、并能干脆利落地伸出援手的可能性不高，海东大树也不愿意冒这个险把自己的困境暴露出来。一件宝物如果被发现有了裂痕，价值就会大大降低，对人而言，也是同样的道理。

如果他失去穿越世界的能力的话……

海东大树及时叫停了自己往越发糟糕的方向发展的思绪，叹了口气故作轻松地直起身子，不再注意下方一阵又一阵的喝彩声。他转过身，朝着天台的角落集中精力，努力聚起一片水波般荡漾的银色。银色光屏连接的另一头，是他新得知的传闻中那个魔术师可能在的地方。传说，能够无中生有的帽子，连人心都可以变出来，如果拥有那个帽子的话，或许除了增加宝物收藏的数量，还能够改变其他什么。海东大树怀着这样隐秘的期望，朝着银色光屏走去。

接着，他毫无征兆地绊了一下。银色光屏瞬间散成光点，在离他几十公分的地方消散了。

海东大树在那一瞬间感到了慌乱。永远宣称“我的旅游地由我来做主”的海东大树，头一次在他的旅游地中像个迷路的孩子般茫然四顾。他尝试着再度召唤出光屏，失败；再一次，还是失败。他调聚起全身的力气，闭上眼拼尽全力地想着要穿越空间，几乎让额角冒出冷汗。再睁开眼时，他终于看到一片薄薄的、仿佛下一秒就会碎掉的银色出现在面前。

他几乎是摔倒般地穿过了光屏。

他再醒来时，发现门矢士站在他旁边，小野寺和光夏海在远一点的地方坐着。门矢士摆弄着相机不知道在干什么，等到快门声突然响起，海东大树才迟钝地意识到恐怕自己的脸也被印到了那卷胶片上去。

不知道最后洗出来的照片是不是也一样扭曲，海东大树心想，或许还是先把胶卷偷到手比较好。

他缓慢地转了转眼，猛然意识到这是一个陌生的房间，由于门矢士他们带来的熟悉感过于强烈，他居然没有立即发现这一点。接着，陷入昏睡前的记忆一点一点回笼：他穿过光屏，不知为何落在了魔术师住宅的房顶上，然后摔了下去。再然后，他是怎么来到这个房间的，被谁带来的，他一概不知，门矢士等人是什么时候在这里的，他更是毫无概念。

“你总算醒了啊。”门矢士放下相机让它自然落回身前，脸上浮现出毫无掩饰的嘲弄神色，“跑到别人家来偷东西，反倒自己从屋顶摔下来还要被屋主人救，你这小偷当得也太不合格了吧。”

海东很想堵回去一两句杀杀门矢士现在的气焰，可惜这件事上自己似乎实在没有什么狡辩的余地，闷了半晌，才回答出一句：“关你什么事。”

“当然关我事啊。”门矢士回答得理直气壮，“那个魔术师非说你是我的同伴，要我帮忙照看你，然后就自己不知道跑哪去了。真是的，照顾人可不是我的爱好啊，这个人情可是很贵的，给我记好了，海东。”

“是吗，那你想要怎么还，阿士？”海东从床上坐起来，顺便检查了一下自己身上的伤势，“先说好，有关宝物的一切我都不会同意的。”

“你居然还会想着还吗。”门矢士说，“真意外啊。”

“那当然。”海东露出一个堪称灿烂的笑，“欠你人情可是很不爽的，还是趁早两清比较好。”

门矢士环起手看着他，微微眯起了眼。接着，他俯下身去，不轻不重地按了一把海东的发顶。

“你是怎么回事？”门矢士说，“从醒来开始就有点怪怪的……微妙的违和啊。”

“大概是因为刚刚醒过来，精神还没恢复吧？”小野寺插嘴道。

“不，不是那种问题。”门矢士说，“怎么说呢……有点像快要变质的布丁。”

饶是时而有些脱线的小野寺，也对这个比喻感到了些许无语：“那是什么？”

“所以说是‘微妙的违和’啊，要是能准确地用语言表达就不叫微妙了。”门矢士凑近海东专注地盯着，好像要从对面这张熟悉的脸上看出什么蛛丝马迹，“喂，你该不会在打什么歪主意吧？”

海东大树一巴掌按在门矢士脸上，毫不客气地把他推远：“是啊，就是些歪主意，我说过的吧，‘传闻中能无中生有的魔术帽’，我还没有到手呢。”

“那个就算了吧。”门矢士直起身，“我早就提醒过那家伙了，你看上的是他的帽子。”

“真是过分啊，士。”海东大树毫不意外地叹了口气，“你就这么喜欢妨碍我吗？”

“一开始我就说了，‘你的事情我妨碍定了’。再说了，提醒人们注意小偷，我可是正义的伙伴啊。”

“无论如何，那个帽子我要定了，那是我需要的东西，就算是士也别想阻碍到我。”海东大树说着从床上跳下来，顺手抄起床头柜上的鸭舌帽往头上一压，“不过，如果士还需要那个魔术师的话，我可以在战斗中注意他一点，就当还你刚才的人情了。”

门矢士挑起一边眉毛，笃定地望着他。

“果然发生了什么吧，海东。”他说，“你从来只说自己‘想要’的东西，而不会说‘需要’。怎么，周游世界无所不能的小偷，也终于碰上解决不了的问题了？”

海东大树沉默下来。

鲜少有人知道，海东大树并不擅长撒谎，或者说，并不擅长编造一个完全架空的谎言。他所擅长的是将事实与假象掺杂，用圆滑轻佻的语调抛出语句，从而营造出一种亦真亦假、让人不知是否该信任的神秘感。他的谎言或许可以骗过一个与他初次见面的人，一个对他并不了解的人，但那并不会是现在的门矢士。在长久的交锋中，门矢士早已清楚如何掀开他虚伪的表层，一探他言语中的真意。因此，他不得不斟酌自己最后的回答，他知道这个回答也许会将故事引向不一样的结局。

良久，海东大树终于开了口，却是完全不属于回答的语句：

“士在担心我吗？”

门矢士一愣，下意识地就反驳：“在说什么呢，我只是……”

“我的宝物们也是需要好好守护的。”海东大树打断他，好像刚才的提问不过是一时的心血来潮，“我只是需要那些宝物，来帮忙守住我的更贵重的宝物而已。当然了，给自己增加宝物的数量，这也是很重要的一点。”

他笃定门矢士不会听出端倪，因为这段话本来就从头到尾都是真实的。接着，他退到窗边，笑眯眯地朝有些发愣的门矢士比了个开枪的手势，然后跳上窗沿，迅速消失在窗口狭小的视野中。

门矢士追到窗边向下看，海东大树早已不见了。

能无中生有的帽子最后还是到了海东大树手里，但那个帽子如果不在他的主人手中，就仅仅是一顶普通的礼帽而已。到手就会没有价值的宝物没有收藏的必要，于是海东把帽子又还了回去，魔术师就在住宅门口等他，好像早就知道他会来。

“还给你吧！”海东大树把帽子隔空轻巧地抛过去，“就当还你救我的人情了。”

魔术师接住帽子，平静地望着他：“你想要什么？如果你有所请求，我或许可以帮助你。”

“不是自己夺来的东西就没意义了啊。”海东大树扬了扬嘴角，“而且随随便便接受别人帮助什么的，可不是我的作风。”

“旅行者。”魔术师凝视着他的双眼，“你看起来很疲惫，而且很慌乱。”

海东大树仍然笑着，眼神发冷：“关你什么事？”

“我无意插手你的旅途，只是以过来人的身份进行劝诫罢了。”魔术师说，“万事万物都有终点，不要抗拒它的到来。”

海东大树的脸上终于起了点波澜：“难道说你……？”

“在某个世界有一个能够指引旅途的罗盘。”魔术师说，“如果你想要收集世间的宝物的话，去找吧。那会告诉你答案。”

海东大树不愧是海东大树，即便只是魔术师那样指向不明的一句话，他也在四处打探中拼凑出了那个罗盘的线索，并在一个即将崩坏的世界里找到了它。他逆着人群的尖叫冲向神庙，世界黑色的裂缝已经蔓延开来，将景色如照片般撕得四分五裂。他选好位置跳过去，将罗盘抱进怀里，落地时飞速向旁边一滚，阻止了自己落进空间缝隙的命运。接着，他借着自己高超的逃脱技术踩着裂缝间摇摇欲坠的地面飞速奔跑，终于逃离出崩裂的危险区，在路人和警察震惊的目光下越过高墙，跳进了不受注视的另一边。

这个世界已经不能再待下去了。他喘了口气，眯起眼望向远方天空逐渐逼近的黑色裂痕。用不了多久，这个世界就会完全分崩离析，在此之前，他必须离开这里。

就在他准备调动所有精力去开启世界的通道时，长年在危险间游走的敏锐让他意识到有人正在靠近。他猛地回头，鸣泷正站在离他几步远的地方，脸上是他所熟悉的、自信而危险的笑容。

“Diend。”他说，“你的旅途即将结束。”

“真是不好意思啊，恐怕要让你失望了。”海东大树收起罗盘，下意识地将diend枪搭到肩头，“我还没有在这里结束的打算，这话你还是对阿士说去吧。”

“Diend和Decade终将互相毁灭，现在是你，然后就是他。”鸣泷冷笑起来，“再见了，Diend，也许我们以后不会再见了。”

海东大树还在斟酌回答的词句，鸣泷却已先他一步退入银色光屏，离开了这个世界。单方的争辩毫无意义，海东大树也迅速放弃了还未成形的话语，他要面对的是更严峻的形势：世界的裂缝从四面八方延伸过来，如果再不离开，他将与这个世界一同化为虚无。他急躁地想要打开世界的通道，可无论他如何努力，那些银色依然像转盘上的水银四散着不愿聚到一处，隆隆的声音从身后传来，大地的裂缝转眼已到他脚底。

这就是终结了吗，他想。

他曾收集过那么多宝物、游历过那么多世界，被通缉过、被爱戴过，现在这个结局，他居然不知是好是坏。

他闭上眼睛。

接着，在合上眼皮所带来的黑暗中，他感觉到领口猛然传来力道，将他向一个方向用力扯去。他被吓了一跳，慌张地想要睁开眼看看发生了什么时，竟然感受到了久违的、穿越世界时会感受到的冰凉。他在背部不轻不重地撞上坚硬地面时笑了一声，慢慢张开眼，门矢士就站在他面前居高临下地望着他，脸色称不上好看。

“哟，阿士，又见面了啊。”海东从地上坐起来，拍了拍外套上的灰尘，扬起一个熟练的笑，“你是特意来救我的吗？真令人高兴啊。”

门矢士无视了他的问题，声音比起冷淡更像不满：“你也太会给人添麻烦了，又一个大人情啊，可别想赖账。”

“我要是不还了呢？”

“你没有这个选项。”

海东大树罕有地仅是笑了一声，没有反驳。

门矢士环着手臂看了他一会儿，似乎在等待着什么，但海东看起来打定主意不主动开口，于是门矢士皱了皱眉，朝他走近了一步。

“我说你，海东。”门矢士说，“你是不是在穿越空间上碰到问题了？”

海东大树依然没有说话。

他不想让门矢士知道这件事，除了不愿示弱的骄傲外，还有更深刻的问题。聪明如海东大树，一开始就用自己身份的特殊感将门矢士的反应掌控在手中：其一，海东大树是唯一出现在门矢士面前、宣称知道他过去的人；其二，海东大树与门矢士同为世界的旅游者，同为在平行世界间穿梭的假面骑士，他们是唯二的同类。如果失去了这两点，海东大树于门矢士而言不过是一个卑劣的小偷、一个麻烦制造机，不会有别的看法。但如今，门矢士已逐渐看淡了丢失的记忆，因此第一点已失去意义，而现在，如果他连第二点也失去，他将不再是对门矢士而言特殊的那个存在、也无法成为与Decade一同站在高处的同类。

这是他最不想看到的情况，可偏偏事情总往最坏的情况发展。如果他在刚才与那个世界一同消失，门矢士或许反倒不会知道这件事，但门矢士不知为何居然在那个时候来到了那个世界、来到他的面前，于是他的境况只需要稍一分析，就能得出结论了。

海东大树很聪明，门矢士也一样。既然门矢士已经这样朝他发问，回答什么都已经没有意义了。

“果然如此吗。”门矢士说。

他矮下身去，向海东大树伸出一只手。但海东大树向来擅长将他人的善意弃如敝履，即便面对门矢士也一样。海东无视掉他伸来的手，自顾自从地上爬起来，然后在门矢士有所抱怨之前把手指比成开枪的手势，顶在门矢士的额头上。

“我们来玩最后一个游戏吧，士。”海东微笑着说，“如果你能找到我的话，我就把你想知道的所有真相告诉你。”

说完，海东大树收回手，迅速逃离。门矢士站在原地没有追上去，他的额头上仍残留着海东大树指尖的温热，好像那个小偷真的朝他开了一枪。

门矢士游历到一个平静的世界。那个世界跟他所游历过的世界相比实在太过普通了，没有怪人，没有骑士或真剑者之类的英雄，人们过着人类本该有的、不受打扰的日常生活。他从光照相馆中走出来，光夏海发现了什么，很惊奇：“咦，士君，你这次完全没有换装扮吗？”

门矢士低头看了看自己的装束，还真是，跟过来时完全一样。

他在这个世界逛了逛，既然没有那种惊天动地的争斗，假面骑士的身份也就失去了用武之地。他更想不通的是，在这个世界他的任务究竟是什么。他在帮一个小孩摘下气球、帮一个老人捡起苹果和用凶恶的神情把一个小孩的眼泪逼回去之后，有些百无聊赖地直起身伸个懒腰，目光一扫，猛地定在附近的一座大楼楼顶。

海东大树坐在那里，正同样地望着他。

他奔向那座大楼，在电梯里不紧不慢地打量着自己的衣着。他笃定海东大树还在那里，因为海东大树就是那样。他来到顶楼，海东果然还坐在那里，大概是听到了他的脚步，海东背对着他站了起来，衣服下摆被风灌得空荡荡的。

“阿士居然找到这个世界来了，稍微有点意外呢。”海东说，“要知道，这个世界也是我意外才发现的。没有骑士也没有怪人，很平静对吧？”

门矢士皱了皱眉：“海东，你……”

“这个世界就是我旅途的终点了。”海东大树打断他，依然没有回头，“之前我来到这里的时候，想不通这样的世界会有什么样的宝物，现在我知道了，那就是‘自由’。人类不受其他什么所拘束的、活着的自由。这是我带不走的宝物，不过留在这里也挺好。”

“会说这种话，该说像不像你的风格呢。”门矢士说着，跨过天台的门槛向海东走去，“居然会准备放弃其他世界的宝物，小偷也明白金盆洗手了吗？”

“你现在正好好地看着我吧。”海东背对着他，门矢士隐约能从风中听见一声悠长的、轻缓的叹息，“之前我说过的吧，如果士找到我的话，我就把所有的真相都说出来。虽然很不想承认，但是这个游戏好像是我输了。”

“我正看着你。”门矢士说，“你想说什么？”

海东大树沉默了片刻。

“我跟你，过去从来都不是朋友，因为你全都忘掉了，所以我才那么说的。”海东大树听起来似乎在笑，“也根本不认识，我只不过是知道你这么个人而已。”

“毫不意外啊。”门矢士说，“跟你这么恶劣的家伙做朋友，根本不是善良的我的作风。”

海东大树这回真切地笑了起来，转过身，将背靠在天台的栏杆上。

“还是老样子啊，阿士。”海东大树说，“把胡椒粉说成珍宝丢给我，你才是更恶劣的那一个吧。”

“我可没说谎。”门矢士说，“那的确是达伽马以黄金的同等价格买到的香料，小学生都知道。”

“那可不是达伽马买到的那一瓶。”

“如果那一瓶还在的话，它早就过期了，难不成你想食物中毒而死吗。”

他们两个忽然沉默了，好像这段对话在轻松的表象后早就摇摇欲坠，现在终于轰然坍塌。

“你刚才说，旅途的终点，那是什么意思？”门矢士说，“既然要把真相告诉我，就一次性说全吧。”

海东大树叹了口气，似乎不是很情愿提起这个话题，但他还是从口袋里掏出一个罗盘，放在自己的手上。罗盘的指针晃了晃，然后飞速转动起来，越转越快，接着忽然迸出明亮的火花，猛地摔到地上去。

“这是能够指示使用者的旅途的罗盘。”他保持着声音的明快，说，“如你所见，我被我的旅途拒绝了。”

“被你的旅途拒绝了？”

“所以我无法再穿越世界，现在已经完全没有办法了。也不能再妨碍阿士了，想想还真有点遗憾啊。”

海东大树扬起笑容。

“士，”他说，“其实你可以吃海参的。”

海东大树在向他告别。

门矢士在电光火石间意识到了这点，然后这个想法就攫取了他的全部心神。

也在那一瞬间，他明白了自己来到这个世界的任务。

“说起来，”海东大树被门矢士平静的凝视不知为何弄得有些不自在，偏开头去从身后抽出diend枪，放在手里无意识地摩挲着，“这把枪也算是一半你的东西，在这个不需要假面骑士的世界里，大概没什么意义了吧，但我是不会还的，到手的宝物我就不会松开，这是我的原则。”

“那么，随随便便把名为‘同伴’的宝物松开，不是有违你的原则了吗？”

海东大树睁大眼睛，一时没有反应过来门矢士话中的含义。门矢士走向他，从地上捡起滚落一旁的罗盘，放在手掌上。罗盘的指针像被什么吸引着缓慢地开始转动，在小幅度的晃动过后，稳稳地指向了一个方向。门矢士抬起头，朝着那个方向看过去，海东大树就在他正对面盯着他。

“果然如此，我大概明白了。”门矢士说，“我来到这个世界的时候就觉得很奇怪，为什么这个世界没有让我换上角色的服装，现在我明白了，因为在这个世界我要扮演的角色就是我自己，而我的任务，就是把你从这个世界里找回来。”

海东大树张了张嘴，发现自己居然发不出一点声音。

“你说得没错，或许这里就是你旅途的终点，你那一个人的、孤独的旅途，就在此结束了。正所谓‘旅途的终点就是新的旅途的起点’，只不过是这样而已，你那种难看的表情，到现在也该收起来了吧。”门矢士说，“接下来，该跟我一起开始新的旅途了。”

海东大树终于找回了自己的声音，使劲地笑了一声：“如果我说不呢？”

门矢士也扬起嘴角，低头从胸前口袋里掏出一张薄薄的相片纸递过来。海东大树有些不明所以地接过翻到正面，发现那居然是在魔术师的住宅里那次，自己被拍下的照片。照片上，其他部分都扭曲成一团，只有他的身影在画面里格外清晰。

“我所拍到的世界都在拒绝我，但你没有。”门矢士肯定地、甚至是称得上无比自信地说，“你没法拒绝我，因为你我是一样的人。”

海东大树捏着那张照片，似乎要用眼神把它烧出一个洞。

“怎么样，这样的邀请可不多见啊，过期不候哦。”门矢士把一只手插进口袋，另一只手将握着的罗盘塞回海东大树手上，“而且，你还欠我两个超大的人情，想就这么一走了之可不行啊。”

海东大树举起罗盘。这一回，罗盘的指针不再飞速转动，而是慢慢地指向了某一处——不用看他也知道，一定是某个挂着品红相机的自大家伙。

“真是讨厌啊，连这个罗盘都这么说。”海东大树抱怨般叹息道，“但是因为你的邀请太让人火大了，所以我决定再考虑考虑。”

“我可是很忙的，”门矢士说，“忙着拯救世界呢。”

“是破坏世界吧？”

“你怎么学那个风衣大叔说话？”

海东大树终于真心实意地、轻松地笑了起来。他把帽檐往上抬了抬，阳光终于照进他的眼睛里。

“既然士这么求我……”

“谁求你了？！”

“那我就勉强答应吧。”

“喂！”

海东大树擦过门矢士，向天台的大门轻快地走去。他感觉到某种之前燃烧殆尽的能量又充斥在他身体里，就跟他失去力量之前一样。他回过头，门矢士正看着他，好好地、如他所愿地注视着他。

他抬起手，假意开了一枪。

“下个世界见吧，阿士。”

他回身踩上栏杆，背对着地面向后倒去，落进瞬间铺开的银色光屏中。


End file.
